Valentine's Day Treat
by Rakusa
Summary: The only one with memories of the past, Usagi is plagued by what Serenity used to have.   It is rated M for a reason.


**ATTN: Read with discretion. It is more explicit sexually than any of my other fics**.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day Treat<p>

2/16/2012

Rated: M+

Summary: The only one with memories of the past, Usagi is plagued by what Serenity used to have.

AN: I know that we're now officially 2 days after Valentine's day, but I wanted to give you guys a steamy little one-shot that just came to me. Think of this as my gift to you, in the midst of all the chaos with my other stories. (would have come earlier if I could log in, erg).

AN2: Side note, the girls have been friends forever, and were friends before any of them became senshi. It was not a coincidence that they became friends first, but they weren't needed to protect Usagi until they turned 14.

* * *

><p>He sat there with his back to her. She sat amongst all her friends, pretending to listen as they chattered on about this date. Ami was trying to explain to them how the holiday came about. Makoto and Minako were gushing over who they thought were the hottest boys in school, hands down Asanuma and Urawa. Rei was lamenting over the fact that Yuichiro had gotten her very expensive valentine's day cards. She was secretly hoping that Asanuma would have gotten her something, even though the only two connections he had with her were through Makoto and his cousin. This was the same thing that happened every year.<p>

She on the other hand was nodding as a voice rose sharply or shaking her head. She thought she was doing a pretty good job pretending, nobody called her out on it yet. Her eyes were on his broad back. She could tell from the way the shirt clung to it that he had muscles underneath, fully defined and powerful.

Something was happening to her body as she sat their looking at his. She felt a pull to him that she had never felt before she got her memories back. Or at least she never understood it and tried to ignore it, for why would she feel that way about _him_?

He didn't even notice, he never turned to look at her, didn't feel her eyes undressing him where he sat. The problem was, she knew exactly what she would find underneath that article of clothing. It wasn't because it was so tight or revealing, but because she had seen it before. She had seen it many times before and not just in a past life. She had taken it off of him in the past life. Her hands had run up his body, moving the fabric away from his skin, up over his head.

Heated kisses would follow her hands until he grew frustrated with her teasing and would haul her up so their lips could mesh with the other's. Then his hands would migrate from her upper arms and she'd be free again to do as she wished with hers while their lips remained locked.

Her lower lip, was being gnawed on to the point it hurt. Her past self was a lot more daring and adventurous than she was now. She could never do something like that and expect to get away with it. Her friends would have a few things to say and do if they ever knew where her mind was going. In the past it had been much easier. More of a scandal, yes, but easier. It should have been so easy with way society was now, today, nobody knowing anyone, passing each other on the street without a clue who you walked by or where they were from or where they were going. That was true enough, nobody would know either of them. In the past that wasn't the case, one of them was always recognizable depending on what planet they were on.

Here, now, the difficulty was on social norms, and in Japan a young girl just didn't do that. Not without greatly disrespecting herself and her elders and their ancestors. It happened all the time, sure it did. However her family was well respected and prominent in their circles. A good girl with proper breeding and stock didn't do that, not if she wanted good marriage prospects when she was twenty-eight to thirty. The difficulty here was morals and honor.

A glance down at her bare hands was overlaid with a previous image, the feeling like something was missing accompanied it. Though she had never felt it in this life, never worn something like that before to know how it felt different. There should be a ring on one of those fingers. She _was_ married to him, at least in a version of herself. That should account for something, right? They'd be married again in the future, so it wouldn't matter if she went ahead and did it with him. That was acceptable in their culture, the promise of marriage meant you didn't have to wait until the wedding day.

Except... and this is where it all careened out of control.

He didn't know they were to be married. Didn't know they had been.

He didn't even like her.

At least not like that.

The memories though kept pounding against her. Hands, heat, kisses, touches, sounds, movement. It all kept slipping across her vision whenever she looked at him. Even when she tried to look away, it was impossible. They wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted it, wanted it badly but kept fighting with herself over whether or not she should or even could.

He was leaving, without even speaking to her today. He had been hiding or at least trying to seem as unapproachable as possible, more than most days. She had left him alone, thinking he'd come to her, he always did if she didn't get his attention by accident first. Her chair scrapped the ground as she stood up, her friends all stopped what they were doing to gape at her in surprise, before questions started coming at her.

She left without a word to them. "Usagi?" Motoki called when she didn't even say goodbye to him. Usagi ignored her lifetime brother-like friend and ran after the dark haired man that had ruined her life. Had made it impossible to concentrate on anything but him.

This day of all days.

It had been so much worse with all the banners of love and romance and sexual innuendos that slipped out on some of the late night channels all week.

He was easy to spot, his head above the rest and she finally caught his arm just as he was about to enter an apartment building. He turned to her, without looking. "Rei, I've told you-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Usagi's mouth against his. Somehow she managed to jump and wrap her legs around his torso, while an arm locked around his back and her other hand angled his head by gripping his hair tight and forcing him in the direction she wanted him.

His body stiffened under hers in surprise and was about to push her off, thinking she was Rei. His eyes locked onto hers and he realized exactly who she was. He was still going to remove her from his person until her expert kiss had him staggering backwards until his shoulders hit the wall and his hands slid under her thighs to keep her from falling off. He let her control the kiss but soon he was responding and the attraction between them burst into something more powerful.

Things got a little hazy then as both were lost in the kiss and they were doing so in broad daylight, on a busy street and in front of his apartment building. All things that should have been setting off alarm bells.

Usagi was pleased as the memories finally allowed her an upper hand. She knew how he liked to be kissed, even though this was _Usagi's_ first kiss, she wasn't inexperienced and she wasn't fumbling and being shy or awkward about it. For that she had to thank Serenity.

Mamoru's hands slid from her thighs to her bottom and rested there for a moment, as if unsure his hands could graze something that intimate, but when she didn't let up from the kiss, he started flexing his fingers a little. It was sort of cute to her that he seemed to be a little shy. Then his hands continued upward away from her pink jeans to her waist and they encompassed her there and pulled her away from his body so she had no choice but to remove her legs as well or fight him on this. All she had been intending was a kiss anyway, a small treat for her brain to shut up and leave her alone. He set her back onto her feet and then as if he was reluctant to end it, was slowly detaching himself from her, his lips still greedy as the rest of his body was no longer touching hers.

Finally his lips were lifted off of hers and he was looking down at her again from an impossible distance. To her that was one of the worst things about this. _Knowing _what they had and yet him being so unreachable, so ignorant to what they could share once more. So... cold, juxtaposed to her memories of so much heat that she thought she was on fire.

"_Usagi_." His voice sounded strangled and a little husky from desire and she was pleased that she was the cause of it. "What are you doing?"

Usagi couldn't help it, a blond brow lifted. "I should think that's obvious."

"Ok." She saw a hint of a smile there. "_Why _are you doing this?"

She bit her bottom lip another time today and winced as she realized she had made it bleed from over use. Usagi looked up at him and could see his eyes darkening from her actions. Those darkened eyes were on her lips, and his own were moving a minuscule amount. Oh he wanted her lips again. Before she spoke, her tongue darted out a little to lick her lips, pretending they were dry and suddenly her body was being tugged forward by large hands at her waist and they were being covered again. A thrill of pride was quickly overcome by another type altogether as he took control of this kiss. She was already melting into his hands and she hadn't even gotten him inside yet. She had to be careful or she'd lose all of her carefully thought out plans.

Oh, right, she hadn't gotten to planning yet.

Oh well, and she threw herself into the kiss, both hands this time sliding through his black hair, the strands sliding playfully between each finger. It tickled a little, but it was also silky smooth and she couldn't get enough of it.

He parted her mouth, making it an open kiss, but he didn't go beyond that. She's the one that darted out her tongue a little to taste his lips. Hers ran across the juncture between in and out of his mouth, that fine line and it caused a groan of desire deep from within Mamoru. His came out to meet hers and their tongues intertwined.

She was being crushed against his body and she didn't mind one little bit. She rather enjoyed the proximity, and only wished they were closer still. A hand left his hair and slid down his chest to grab at the shirt at his waist, pulling his belly closer to hers. His hands sunk lower on her body, grabbing at her backside again, lifting her onto her tiptoes as he brought her hips to his. She wanted to purr in delight but feared it was too soon for that, that he could still leave her here on the sidewalk, winded and a little mused, but frustrated and unsatisfied.

She knew now that she wouldn't be happy until she got more. Possibly wouldn't be sated until she got _everything._

Her hand went to his black jeans pocket and pulled on the outer layer towards her. Suddenly she was off her feet and it was her back against the wall as he leaned into her. She felt something else pressing into her and she arched back slightly. He used that as a cue to move lower, he ran kisses along her chin and down her neck. His lips stopped as they reached the collar of her shirt, his entire body froze and she slowly came down off the passion he had stirred in her to realize he was slowly lifting his head up to look at her. She could see confusion in his gaze but also doubt. She wondered if that third emotion battling with the rest of his desires was responsibility.

He set her back down onto her feet and he glanced around. The street people had mostly ignored them, though others had said a few words or made disapproving noises, but they'd been left alone. Inside, as the front of Mamoru's building was mostly glass, the front desk people were looking on with jaws hanging so low that Usagi wondered if maybe they were broken. Usagi wanted to laugh at their expressions.

Mamoru started straightening out Usagi's clothes and as his hands kept groping rather than helping, he removed them completely from her body. He went to work on his own instead. Usagi watched as they seemed a little shaky, was he _nervous?_ Or was it just residual passion that wasn't being used in the right way doing that to him? She knew she wasn't seeing things. It pleased her that she had so much effect on him. She knew she would, her memories telling her such, but she didn't believe them, as other memories told her differently.

He could be chemically arranged a different way in this life. He might not react to her touch the way he had in the past. He might not feel anything towards her. Just because they had a history, didn't mean that in this life, in new bodies, however similar looking, would react in the same way. She was pleased to note as well that he managed to get the same level of intensity, if not stronger, out of her than her memory supplied.

"We need to talk." He went to reach for her arm but millimeters away from touching her, he pulled back, as if unsure of himself or his control. "Come on." He opened the door for her and she gladly went in first, she would go along with this for as long as she needed to. He might think they were only going in to talk, but if she had her way, that wouldn't be the end of it.

She skipped past the dumb-founded staff and even winked at them for good measure. They started blinking and by the time Mamoru followed her into the waiting elevator, (it had opened as soon as she pressed the button, such a smart elevator to be so accommodating), they were starting to get their bearings back and were even glaring at the two them! Not the same ones at both of them, but different ones for different reasons. All of the women were glaring at her. Then men were glaring at him. And one was looking at them both in a disapproving way, obviously not liking the idea at all. Another one was still looking confused. Why did they need six employees manning the desk anyway? Wasn't that a little bit of overkill?

When the doors slid shut, the name of the apartment appeared before her eyes. It was actually a resort that had live in apartments for sale. They were fancy and expensive and completely furnished and move in ready. It had all the amenities anyone could ask for. These were the rare apartments that everyone dreamed of owning if they couldn't have their own freestanding house.

Usagi ignored her shock for the moment at how rich this man was, he was born of kings and queens in the past life, no wonder his wealth would follow him here. He was probably less well off in this life time. It was always difficult to monitor her reactions as they were often at the other ends of the spectrum depending whose view it was. Even about the man himself. In every way but the way he made her feel when they touched. That was something she had recognized before the memories, when he caught her or saved her. Now that all three were the same person, it actually made things a little easier in some regards.

Usagi turned to him slid a hand along his waist until she laid it flat against the tense muscles at his back. They tensed even more when she touched him and he was angling her head back for a gentler kiss, one less urgent and chaotic than the first two. This one was mostly intentional on his part and it reached a part of her she didn't know it could. He wasn't just driven by lust.

It was still a long kiss, one that was difficult to break, even with the elevator dinging and then opening up for them. There were cameras inside it and an intercom. When they didn't leave for a long time, a voice started talking to them. "Get out of the elevator. It is a crime to hold it up for this kind of behavior." Usagi guessed it was the one that didn't approve of either of them.

They stumbled into the hallway and Mamoru fumbled for his keys, it was difficult to do while still keeping both hands on her. Usagi suggested that she get the key for him and he almost let her, before a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand away from his front pocket. "I've got it." He said against her mouth. Though his other arm was still firmly around her waist, he maneuvered them so he could insert the key into its lock. It slid into the slot smoothly and he turned it, with a click the door opened wide for them and he took it back out before they went in.

He shut the door with his foot and both of his hands lifted her off her feet again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. This time it was her that moved from his lips and her lips scorched across the skin at his neck. He groaned, his head falling back so she could have further access. Her hands slid down between them and started tugging at his shirt.

His hands were suddenly on her arms and she found herself wrenched away from him and sitting on the table and he wasn't within touching distance. "Usagi!" He gasped at her.

"Mamoru!" She imitated back.

"What are we doing?" He rasped, and he held up a hand from her smart comment back. "I know _what _we're doing. Just, we can't!"

"Why not?" She asked, sliding off the table and walking towards him. Her hands started sliding up his body and his came up to her elbows. They didn't push her away, instead they slid up them until they rested on her shoulders.

He started to lean in towards her and then suddenly he _was_ pushing her away. He backed up. "Stay there." Mamoru held hands up to ward her off and he walked backwards until there was a ton of space between them. Then he put the table in-between as well. "You can't be too close. I can't think straight." It wasn't all of her doing, though she'd instigated it three times, he had been the one to pull her to him and kissed her outside, well after she did it first...

Usagi couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do." Mamoru confirmed and the words were a poor choice to her, being something that meant something completely different. She chose to ignore it for now, using the smile on her face already there to transform it into a sly one.

"Then how can we talk if you're thinking?"

Mamoru was eying her now with new eyes. He was seeing something he hadn't seen before, or if he had, he was just realizing for the first time what he was seeing. Whatever it was, Usagi could tell he appreciated it. "Usagi-chan, what happened to you? Have you been taken over by a she-devil?"

"Are you whining?" Usagi couldn't believe it, she'd never heard him like that before.

He straightened up. "What? No." He waved his hands around like an idiot trying to deny that claim. "I just don't understand what has come over you. Why would you jump me like that?"

"I figured it was time to get our sexual frustration out of the way." Usagi batted her eyelashes and he took a step forward, but hit the table, forgetting it was there. He cursed and rubbed at the offending location on his leg that rammed into the table.

He was choking as she'd put it out there so blatantly too. "Sexual frustration?"

"I believe Minako would say that it is the cause of our arguments. That if we were to cure ourselves of the unfulfilled desires, the conflict would be resolved." Usagi wasn't going to bring her friends into this, but Minako had said something of the sort, though not in this life time. They didn't know about the past and her relationship with Mamoru's past self. In this lifetime they only thought the two needed space and shouldn't talk to one another. They didn't realize that Mamoru and her didn't always argue, that they sometimes had normal conversations. Minako's past self had said it when they had gone too long without satisfying their desires with one another, when they had been unable to see each other for so long and how she was making life miserable for everyone else around her since she wasn't getting any.

"Minako said that huh?" Mamoru scratched his head in thought. "I might need to have a talk with her about what she's teaching you."

"Oh, she's not teaching me anything I haven't already learned." That was true enough, this Minako had nothing on the past Minako and all that_ she_ taught Serenity. Usagi could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard when his mind obviously went where she was hoping it would as he tried to sort out that comment.

Usagi took a step to her left. He didn't notice. She took a step forward. Again, he didn't notice. Usagi spoke, keeping his attention on her as she came forward. "I'd be more than willing to share what I've learned." Her hand brushed his front shirt before he was taking a huge step backwards and putting the table between them again.

"Now, Usagi-chan, we're up here to talk." Mamoru reminded her. This time when she took a step to her right, he took one as well, but to his left. When she took a step forward, he stepped back. She stopped in frustration. He was like a scared little boy! She wanted to call him out on it, but knew that he wouldn't react right to that kind of comment.

"I don't want to talk." She said on an octave a key lower or two. His Adam's apple quivered in his throat as he started imagining what she wanted to do instead.

He was distracted and so she vaulted over the table, legs going around him again and arms locking around his shoulders. She let a second pass as she got her barrings and he didn't fall over, and then her lips were pressing against his again. His remained firm and unmoving before they started to give in and across hers and with them. His mouth opened slightly and she made it deeper.

Now free from onlookers, his hands found her bottom and his fingers dug deeper through her jeans and into the flesh back there and she moaned a little into the kiss. Oh he was definitely a butt guy and she would have to keep that in mind in the future.

One of her hands reached between them and tugged his shirt upwards, and he let her, too lost in their kiss to care. However when her warm hand met his hot flesh, he was ripping his mouth away. He tried to pull her off, but she clung on with her legs and though her hands weren't how she wanted them, she tried her best with those as well. "_Usagi_." He groaned. "We can't do this!"

"We already are. Don't fight it." She whispered against his neck and then licked the spot her breath wafted over his skin. He shuddered at her actions and he stopped fighting her for a second. She relaxed a little and then she was pulled off before she knew what was happening. This time though he pinned her against the wall, his legs trapping hers and his hands on either side of her, holding her wrists down. She was put out, no matter what she did, she couldn't make him lose control, he didn't want her as badly as she wanted him. She fought back the tears of rejection, it hurt to know that, but she knew that going in. This wasn't completely the end of the world, he at least felt something for her.

She was surprised when soft kisses were being pressed against her eyelids. She looked up at him, with it written on her face. "Don't cry. I want you so badly it hurts to stop myself." He admitted to them both and it did balm her a little to know that. "Just don't use that against me. I can't keep fighting you off, I'm at the end of my rope as it is. But I need to know what's going on. This isn't like you, and we're not like this. No matter how many times I've fantasized about it, I couldn't change things."

Usagi sagged against the wall. "I don't know. Maybe its this whole Valentine's Day thing going on today that made me realize that I needed to act soon on the feelings dwelling inside of me. Then when you didn't say one word to me at all today I felt like we were going in the wrong direction." She couldn't very well tell him that she wanted to strip his pants off and have her way with him again. As again would bring up several questions she couldn't answer. That today it had finally reached breaking point and she needed him _now_.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I hate this day of the year probably the most. Girls are always throwing themselves at me and its never been the right one. Its never been you." He grinned at her shocked expression. "I get annoyed at all of their attempts, and was wanting to see you today, but didn't want to open myself up to more unwanted attention from the others. Though _you_ could have always come to talk to me."

"Please you were sending out serious vibes today. Nobody would dare come near you if they didn't already know what the reaction would be."

"I don't just mean today. You could always talk to me. You didn't need to jump me like this. Though I like the result, but we don't need to go this fast. I'm not going to pressure you."

She sighed heavily. "Mamoru-baka, I think you're missing the point. You don't need to pressure me, I'm more than willing, and it seems as if I've been the one pressuring _you_."

"But you don't need to resort to this level of intensity right away."

"Oh my god, Mamoru, are you a virgin?" She couldn't believe it, that seemed like it was impossible.

His gaze sharpened dangerously on her and she wondered if maybe she offended him. She didn't mean to. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "I feel as if you are missing the point yourself. We don't have to go from frenemies to lovers instantly. Has Minako taught you that this is the only way to win over males?"

"What? No!" Usagi made a face at him, he still had her completely trapped, though she wasn't trying hard to get out of it.

"Have other males been pressuring you into this, that this is the only way that they'll date you?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "If you're asking me if I'm a virgin so you don't have to pound another guy's head in, then yes I am. Jeez. I want to do this with you, now, today. Not for any other reason than that I want to, with you, now, today."

His lips covered hers so suddenly she was taken unawares and he devastated her with that kiss. She could feel her bones melting into a puddle by her feet, unable to hold herself up anymore. "You kiss like no virgin." That had to be a quote from somewhere, it wasn't his usual syntax and she almost smiled at him trying to lighten the mood, but then she realized what that might mean.

"I could say the same about you." She accused, she never saw him with females but that didn't mean anything. He was older than her and in the past he hadn't been one when they met. It just seemed like a greater betrayal now, after they'd already been soul-bonded, than when he didn't know of her existence at all.

He rested his forehead against hers and he groaned. "You're going to be the death of me. Gods, why am I telling you this? You'll hold it over me forever." She narrowed her eyes as he stopped talking in embarrassment. Was that a dusky pink she saw on his cheekbones? "But, since we're being honest right now, yes I am." Her lips quivered and he sent her an unamused look. "No laughing."

She wouldn't do that, she wanted to break out into a huge elated grin, but she held it back for him and nodded solemnly. "I won't do any of that. But why are you still one?"

"Honestly?" He asked and her head move in affirmation and he released her hands and moved back a little so he could run one of his own through his disheveled hair. "I didn't know why for a few years after hitting puberty, then when I met you it all kind of fell into place. Having met you, I wasn't interested in any other girl and it felt like a betrayal if I'd try it with them. I knew we weren't together, but my heart refused to listen."

Usagi lifted a hand and he eyed it cautiously, knowing that in the past it tried to do other things to him and she rested it against his cheek slowly. "Good." He seemed to want more than that and she smiled at him. "I'm glad that you waited for me. Come on." She used her other hand to take his and tried to lead him back towards a bedroom, she hadn't really looked around here at all and wouldn't have even known where to go.

He pulled her to a stop and tugged her back to him. "I'm serious. We can move slower. We can take all the time in the world to get to that stage."

"Are you scared?" She asked, wondering why he kept holding back.

"Of hurting you? Definitely." He put both hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "I'm not proficient in that realm. I could hurt you pretty badly since neither one of us has done it, it would be disastrous."

"I highly doubt you'd be bad at anything." Usagi shook her head when he went to say something more. "Though I do understand that you'll probably want to look up every detail about it before I get you back there, so you can be fully factual and procedural in everything we do."

"That's not very fair." Mamoru admonished, though he was planning to do some reading about the logistics of it.

"Before books, people just kind of made mistakes and went with it." Usagi reminded him. "You're doing well when you kiss me. I don't think that'll be bad in there. So come on." She had every intention of guiding him if he was right, she might not have done this physically before in this body, but she had all the memories, first time and every time after with Endymion.

He sighed and looped his arms loosely about her. Her hands rested on his chest. "Usagi, it's not only that. Though we've known each other for a few years now, we don't know each other that well. I don't want to rush things. I want to get to know you better first and properly date you. My feelings for you won't change, but I hope then we'll have a solid foundation in case something bad does happen. Sex changes things, everyone I know tells me that."

Usagi frowned up at him, she really didn't want to wait. Even being this close to him was havoc, the first time build up was really annoying and she'd already gone through it once. After they did this today then there wouldn't be any of this barrier or hesitancy and conversation about whether they should or shouldn't. They'll have already done it. Though he might not agree to do it again for whatever reasons he could think of while they were apart. Which is why she wanted to keep him off balanced and do the deed while he hadn't any solid reasons to tell her no. Though he was telling her a good one as it was, but she kept trying to toss it out. She wasn't going to go anywhere, even if the sex was bad. She already knew that and already knew the sex could be amazing, though he was the only one she'd had it with and so had nothing to compare. Though Endymion had told her she was the best he'd ever had and it was leaps and bounds better than any that could come close.

That made her feel good and confident.

"Look, Mamoru-"

"No, you're not even listening. If you were you'd think over what I just said a little longer." Mamoru grew frustrated. "Why is it so important to you to get into my pants today?"

"Because I'm freaking horny as hell right now!" She finally snapped. "I want your hands all over my body and your mouth on mine."

"Shit." It was his only word before he complied with her demands and she found her mouth ravished as she gave him all the imagery motivation he needed. He bent her backwards over that damn table and her back slid along it as he pushed her further over it. Her hips were dangling off the end and her feet were no longer touching the ground. She hesitated before wrapping them around his this time.

She hadn't needed to wait long as his hands reached out and hooked first one leg and then the other around his waist and he pressed something hard in-between her legs as he leaned over her on the table. His hands were _all over _her body, from her legs to her hips, getting his hips positioned better to rock back and forth against her core, then up her planks and then settling over her breasts with sweater and bra in the way. She arched almost painfully into his hands when he squeezed, a zing of pleasure rocking through her and her legs tightened, her heels digging into his beautiful backside, pushing him further up against her. He moaned in pleasure at the combination. Heat was pooling low in her belly. She needed to be rid of all these clothes.

She reached for his shirt _again_, but he grabbed her wrists and put them over her head, one of his hands locking them in place, making her chest arch upwards and against his. He kissed his was down her neck and then his mouth closed over one peak jutting out through all of the layers. The way he gave each of them such attention made her re-evaluate her earlier conclusion. Perhaps he wasn't a butt man after all. Perhaps he was a breast man. She writhed against him, it was nice, but it wasn't the exact attention she was looking for.

He let go of her hands and his slid under her back, holding her up so he could further torment her. Her feet pulled him closer then released him slightly to do so again. How she wanted nothing between them at any juncture! The way he was pressing at her down below, the feel of his mouth above, all of it needed to be skin on skin. This time she didn't even hesitate, she pulled at his shirt, and it blocked his view of her for a moment as it snagged without his help to get it off of him and then he was helping her out. He lifted his arms and curled his body so the shirt came off easier and then it went flying as she no longer cared about it. It had done its purpose, to sheath him so craftily that it drove her wild looking at him.

Her hands found his newly bared skin and they wasted no time in exploring it. She wasn't sure what caused a bigger reaction out of him, when she played with his nipples or when her hands got lower and traced along his lower abdomen. All of it was taunt and muscular. If six-packs were the desired number that people strove for, he had a twelve pack. Hell, she wasn't even sure about that, every muscle that was individual was well defined as he had to move in every direction and do it well and often. And it was all hers, even the cause of such muscles. If only he knew... maybe she'd tell him afterward, maybe not.

When she started tugging on his belt, trying to figure out in her haste and desire how to get unlatched, his hands covered hers and he regretfully pulled away. "We really shouldn't." He panted. Then he leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, trying to soften this distance he was putting up.

"We really should." She argued, following him for every step he took back, she took one forward. She took his hand. "It's ok, I want it."

"You've already let this get too far." Mamoru scolded. "You've got your virtue to look out for."

"Screw virtue."

"I think that's impossible." Mamoru chuckled. "We don't need to rush this."

"I can go slowly." Usagi smiled coyly at him. "Want to try that instead?" She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him so utterly slowly it was maddening, for the both of them. Her hand trailed down his body at a snails pace, each slip of her fingers leaving his skin tingling. He groaned in pleasure and his hands came up to encircle her waist.

"Usako..." He warned, this was getting to be too much, it was overwhelming his senses and he was losing himself. Usagi almost didn't hear the new pet name and when it registered she took a misstep and she scratched him. He actually kind of liked it though she felt guilty for marring his flesh. "Why today and not tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow and not today?" Usagi's mouth traced up his jaw so it was right next to his ear. "I promise I'll still be with you tomorrow and the day after that. I'm not going to sex you up and then leave you." She nibbled on his earlobe and he melted. His grip in her hair was painful as he angled her head so his lips could crash over hers demanding and punishingly. She had toyed with him enough!

Somehow Usagi found herself on her back on the couch. Mamoru between her legs and kissing her with searing heat and pressure. She somehow kept up the pace he set and kissed him back with as much passion. Her lips were bruising and the bottom one had already been punished enough for the day but she didn't stop him, not even when she was sure it was ready to bleed again.

He must have tasted the tangy taste of blood for he was suddenly rolling off of her and was the entire distance of the room away. He was sweating and his chest gleamed and Usagi didn't mind looking for a moment. He was so obsessed with her chastity that she found it almost laughable. As a prince he hadn't minded taking it, but Mamoru was a lot more responsible that Endymion had ever been. Odd considering, but even Endymion had hidden her whenever another might have seen her in a compromised position, not worrying about his own appearance.

"This is what I meant!" He ran a finger against his own lips and it came out a coppery red color.

Usagi sighed and stood up. "That was from _me_ biting it! I bit it too hard earlier today. You haven't hurt me. I hadn't even realized it was bleeding again." Now though she could feel her bruised lips and taste the blood on her lips. Good thing she wasn't a vampire or faint hearted when it came to blood. "It should stop soon. Now come here and take my clothes off and make love to me Mamo-chan!" He didn't come. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

She started pulling her black sweater up and over her head. Underneath was a lacy, see-through bra that did hardly anything but make her feel pretty and hold up her medium sized breasts. He started to come forward to stop her, but then his eyes were filled with her and she tossed the sweater to the side. Her hands going around her back to release the clasp. "No." He said strangled. "I want to do that."

His mouth traced her collar bones before running down over her chest and then latching onto one tip and sucking and licking. His hands slid up her firm, slim waist and then around her back. He made short work with her bra and then it was gone. He transferred his attention over to the other one.

All of his arguments, however weak were gone. He'd think of more in the aftermath, but then it would be too late. Her hands pulled the belt free, it wasn't needed to be done to get the pants off, but it seemed like fun. Then she was working on the button and zipper. His hands were working on hers. His jeans fell along his calves and he was only in his boxers beneath. It wasn't quite as easy to get her jeans off of her. They hugged her curves and were tight along her legs and when the two of them finally worked them off, they were both bare except the lower half's underwear.

Mamoru lifted Usagi up into his arms and took her into the bedroom. The door closing out the mess they made behind them.

Mamoru stripped back the covers and laid her gently in the bed. He came down next to her and his kiss was gentle as he ran his hand down over her stomach. His fingers hesitated on the band of her bottoms and Usagi gently guided his hand down lower. He seemed nervous and didn't know quite what to do. She showed him what would please her. He didn't need much help, for once he figured it out and knew he could touch to his heart's content, he took right over and instantly brought her to the rim of a tall cliff. She'd go over any minute.

Usagi tried to bat his hand away so she could hold off longer, she wanted to get him there with her, but his other hand was pulling down her underwear, and slipping it off her legs. Then his fingers brushed her again through her curls and it was against her skin and she was lost. She didn't even notice him inserting a finger until she was clenching against it. Her hand reached out and touched him as well. She used a gentle motion, up and down and he was stiffening in her hand.

He inserted a second one and his fingers were pistoning within her as she worked on him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him when it got too much. He kept at his own torture on her, she writhed against him, wanting it deeper, wider, and she rolled over so she was above him, coming down on his hand so it did that. She freed her hand that had been on him and moved away from his fingers and lower down on his body. She used that hand to help guide him towards her entrance.

His hands covered her hips and held her from coming down. "Are you sure?" He asked, there was a strain in his voice as if he was barely holding himself together to ask that. She nodded and he released her. She lowered herself slowly, knowing it would hurt and it did, it hurt more than it had the first time. Her body was tight around him, not fully within but enough that he felt a warm liquid dribbling down onto his thighs.

He held himself immobile, allowing her to be in charge of this as she had been the whole day. It seemed for achingly forever that they held themselves like that. It had to be hurting her more, straining her muscles like that, holding herself up and off of him as she tried to adjust to his intrusion. It might have been easier on her in the old-fashioned style. Slowly she lowered herself further and when she was as low as she could get, pained expression on her face the entire time, they held still once more. Then she rocked a little forward, towards him and he carefully moved up to meet her in a reassuring kiss. She lifted off him and then lowered again, moving at a slow speed that was driving him crazy, but in a good way.

It was slow this time, as he had wanted, but not in quite the way he meant it. Though it was good, very good, slow. They had all day to work on this and if this is what she needed right then, then that's what she'd get. He found himself tightening in no time and it seized him like he had never experienced before and he rocked involuntarily up into her and he released.

His hips lowered back to the mattress and she followed and he held her, feeling guilty for doing such a thing. She slid along him until her lips were over his and she kissed him achingly sweet. She had known what she was doing and if he didn't have her words, and a very tell-tale stain forming on his sheets he would have questioned again if she had done this before.

He gathered her close and held her in his arms, a kiss going against her forehead and pulled a blanket over their nude bodies. He didn't know what to say in a situation like this, that's why he had wanted to get to know her better first. She rested on one elbow and looked at him with a soft smile. "Thank you, that was great." She ran a finger over his lips.

"You were great. I'm sorry it ended like that." He attempted to apologize but she shook her head.

"It's all right. You'll be ready for round two shortly and I'll be ready as well." Though she was feeling the ache between her thighs still and it was growing more so now that it was no longer adjusting and trying to settle again.

"Are you hurt?" Mamoru asked, brushing a damp bang out of her eyes.

"It's passable." She promised. "It was expected."

Mamoru smiled up at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Usako."

"I never thought you'd say it." Usagi leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mamo-chan."

"I think I could grow used to that nickname."

"What's wrong with it?" Usagi demanded.

"It's so weakling. I'm anything but." Mamoru teased her, tapping her on the nose.

"Please, it suits you." Usagi argued. "It softens your hard demeanor."

"I don't want to soften my image." Mamoru protested. "I like it the way it is. Nobody to bother me when I don't want them to."

"Except me you mean." Usagi was starting to get offended. "I think you could use some image control, something to repair the damage you've created."

"You mean you want other women hanging off of me 24/7?" Mamoru questioned.

Usagi bit her lip. "Er, maybe not."

"Careful, you're going to cause a bleed again." He ran his finger over the abused tissue. "You need to find something else to do than bite your lip."

"Maybe bite yours?" Usagi offered suggestively and he grinned at her.

"Ready for round two already?" He sure was and Usagi's head bobbed in agreement.

–

"Wow." Mamoru breathed, lying back onto the bed that he and Usagi had shared a few hours upon. "That was incredible. How did you know how to do some of that?"

"I don't know, pulled it out of my memory or something." Usagi leaned against his chest, also looking up at the ceiling." She was pleased that for the first time she had all the knowledge and he didn't. It was technically both of their first time, but for once she was the experienced partner. She enjoyed that, though Mamoru was learning quickly and soon it wouldn't matter. Perhaps she should thank Serenity for keeping those memories intact, others weren't quite so lucky. This time the memories of the past turned out to be a gift and it wasn't exactly the same as before. She didn't have a feeling as if she'd done this before, with or without him, she knew it. But more than that, she knew exactly how it was with Endymion and with Mamoru it was as if it was the same person but different too. He liked certain things that Endymion never had and vice versa.

As well he did certain things to her that Endymion had never done or maybe even known about, and it was a novel experience for Mamoru. Endymion cherished her and was amazed by everything she did and everything about her, it was different too, he knew how everything worked, he could employ previous techniques with her and it was like having a blank canvas. Endymion had seen other girls, had done this with them and so it wasn't completely a new thing. While she couldn't offer that same thing to Mamoru, she could acknowledge that he was different and that she had only slept with him, that it was like learning his body all over again, but this time with her own hands and not a memory.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or something, but it's getting dark out." Mamoru told her, his voice closer than she was expecting it. "Do you need to get home? Will your parents worry that you've been gone so long?"

"Oh?" Usagi hadn't even thought of that. She pulled the sheet off the bed as she walked into the other room, modesty still sitting with her and Mamoru laughed behind her as he watched her. She was taking her clothes off in front of him not too long ago and now she was covering herself up? It was adorable. She found her phone and turned to him as he followed her out into the hallway. He was stark naked and she felt her pulse quicken again. "Do you want me to go?"

"I don't want you to ever leave my sight again." Mamoru countered. "But do as you must. I know you only have these clothes here."

Usagi waved her hand, that didn't matter. "I can tell them that I'm spending the night at one of my friend's house. I don't always have clothes to change into."

"Then please do that."

"You just want another go." Usagi wagged a finger at his face. "Cheeky."

"Careful or you might lose that finger." He took another step forward. "Honestly though, I just want to hold you in my arms tonight if nothing else."

"You're such a romantic sop." Usagi wrapped the arm that wasn't cuccooned in the sheet around his waist and while pressing against him looked up. "Who knew that you'd buy into the holiday spirit so much? I kind of like it. Remind me to decorate for Christmas."

"Not here." He sounded frightened. "I don't do holidays!"

"You didn't do Valentine's Day and now look at you!" She teased. "These things will have to change if I'm not going to be in your life."

"Who said you were going to be in my life. I'd have to ask you to be my girlfriend first if that was the case."

"You're not going to ask me?" Usagi's voice sounded hurt, though she was just pretending.

"Of course I am, nitwit." Mamoru leaned down and pecked her nose. "So start making your call or else I'm going to have to tell your parents for you."

"Then you'll get a very inconvenient bullet hole." Usagi chided and then quickly made her call. Her parents were fine with it and told her to say hi to her friend, she'd already forgotten which one she'd said. Then she put the phone on the table, turned to Mamoru and let the sheet drop from around her body. He scooped her up instantly and carried her back to the bedroom to have his way with her.

–

Motoki wiped down the strawberry milkshake spill that a middle school boy had caused and he looked at Usagi who was only playing with hers. He stopped what he was doing and came over to her, leaning on the counter in front of her. "Say, Usagi-chan, I know what the other girls got for Valentine's Day yesterday but nobody said what you got. What was it?"

"Something dark, sweet and strong." Usagi stated vaguely.

Motoki frowned at her at her riddle. "Dark chocolate with mint inners?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. They hadn't discussed telling anyone else about their relationship, and the definitely didn't discuss divulging the details. "Something like that."

"Mamoru-kun, I know girl were throwing things at you all day yesterday. Did you find something in that pile that you liked?"

"You could say that. I found something tangy, spicy and sweet."

"Orange chocolate?" Motoki asked dubiously, usually that wasn't something Mamoru went for.

"Not even close."

"Cajun chocolate?"

"Still not even warm."

"Hot chocolate with peppermint?"

"I thought I told you that you weren't even warm, why continue on that line of thought?" Mamoru teased his friend and Motoki's eyes widened.

"You didn't take a girl up on her offer, did you?"

"You can say that." Mamoru stated mysteriously and went back to his coffee.

"You did!" Motoki was flabbergasted. "Which floosy did you cave into now?"

"Hey!" Usagi squeaked in protest and Motoki's eyes swung to her. "I mean, they don't all have to be floosies. And what do you mean by, now?" It was too late though, realization was dawning in Motoki's eyes and along with it came anger. Usagi spoke out of the corner of her mouth. "You'd better run."

Mamoru heeded her advice and bolted out of there, but not before confirming that she'd be over by eight.


End file.
